Рестлинг
Профессиональный рестлинг/реслинг (часто сокращается до про-рестлинг/реслинг или просто рестлинг/реслинг) — вид постановочного действия, сочетающего атлетические навыки, боевые искусства и театральное мастерство. Сценарии в рестлинге развиваются в ходе шоу, организованных различными компаниями — промоушенами (как правило, каждая компания имеет своё собственное шоу и свои собственные сценарии). В ходе постановочных боёв определяются чемпионы, претенденты, решаются вопросы закулисья. Базируется рестлинг на сочетании классической греко-римской борьбы и так называемого «захватного» (catch) рестлинга (откуда другое название реслинга — кетч). В ходе эволюции данного вида боёв, к рестлингу добавлялись атакующие и силовые приёмы, броски и новые захваты, а также разнообразные акробатические манёвры. Многое в рестлинг пришло из различных боевых искусств. В современном рестлинге всё чаще прибегают к использованию «вспомогательных предметов», которые помогают одолеть противника. Таким предметом может стать всё, что рестлер может использовать в свою пользу — стулья, столы, лестницы, даже чемпионские титулы. В каждом промоушене по-разному относятся к использованию такого рода «орудия» — где-то их использование строго предписано сюжетом, а где-то использование опасного холодного оружия является незаменимой частью процесса. В первую очередь, рестлинг — это развлечение. Каждый приём, проводящийся во время матча, является оговорённым между соперниками заранее и предписанным в сценарии. Таким образом, сводятся к минимуму опасные травмы. Ранее театральная основа рестлинга скрывалась, но на данный момент ни для кого уже не секрет, что рестлинг — постановочный вид спорта. Но при этом все сценарии того или иного рестлинг-промоушена хранятся в строгом секрете и раскрываются публично лишь в ходе шоу. Сохранение секрета создаётся в целях поддержки интереса и ощущения правдоподобности действа. Основываясь как второстепенное событие во время карнавалов в Северной Америке, профессиональный рестлинг постепенно перерос в нечто самостоятельное, в обособленный жанр развлечения. В ходе времени происходила эволюция жанра, и сейчас рестлинг является одной из самых популярных мировых индустрий развлечения, приносящей многомиллионные доходы владельцам самых успешных промоушенов. За свои полтора века существования рестлинг пережил множество взлётов и падений своей популярности. С появлением телевидения рестлинг получил своего рода новое дыхание, которое позволило ему встать в один ряд с популярнейшим во все времена боксом и развивать свою популярность за счёт особых шоу — pay-per-view (дословно — «плати-за-просмотр» — вид дистрибуции шоу, в котором покупатель получает доступ к просмотру события, предварительно заплатив за него). PPV и по сей день приносят большие доходы, причём не только в рестлинг-бизнесе — данный вид распространения переняли многие другие сферы развлечения. Рестлинг, зародившись в Северной Америке, получил дальнейшую популярность, сдвигаясь в сторону Центральной Америки. Получил он свою популярность и за океаном — в том числе в Японии. За двадцать лет — с 1960-ых по 1980-ые годы — в Бразилии стало очень популярным телешоу «Telecatch». Становясь знаменитыми, рестлеры получали особую популярность в родных городах, штатах и странах — иногда даже становясь своего рода «культурными иконами» в родном месте. Пройдя путь от второстепенного представления на карнавалах и в цирках до быстрорастущего обособленного жанра в индустрии развлечения, сейчас рестлинг — настоящее достояние Америки, приносящее миллиарды долларов. Бизнес ведётся через продажу шоу (как в видео-формате, так и через продажу билетов на шоу), «мерчендайза» (разнообразной одежды и атрибутики, относящейся к тому или иному рестлеру). Рестлинг стал «первооткрывателем» системы pay-per-view, по которой сейчас продаются многие шоу в различных развлекательных сферах. На сегодняшний день, в эпоху Интернета, развитие PPV шагнуло на новую ступеньку — iPPV, позволяющее заказывать шоу для просмотра через Интернет. Помимо этого, многие видеохостинги предлагают тонны видеоматериала, содержащего кадры из архивов большинства рестлинг-промоушенов; в том числе в Интернете можно найти матчи середины прошлого века, а также архивы, которые было бы трудно раздобыть без сети Интернет. Диски с рестлинг-контентом (PPV-шоу, специальные DVD-фильмы и т. п.) продаются крайне успешно, занимая престижные по продажам места в международных чартах. Благодаря роли устоявшегося достояния Америки, рестлинг является частой темой для упоминания в СМИ. Существует несколько документальных фильмов, снятых под влиянием рестлинга. Наиболее известные из них — «Вне ринга» (Beyond the Mat) (режиссёр — Барри Блауштейн) и «Бой с тенями» (Wrestling with Shadows) (режиссёр — Пол Джей), снятый при участии Брета Харта. Из художественных наиболее известным является фильм 2008-го года Рестлер» (The Wrestler), номинированный на несколько Оскаров и ставший возрождением Микки Рурка в качестве актёра. Сейчас без сомнения крупнейшей корпорацией в индустрии всемирного рестлинга можно назвать WWE World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). В конце XX — начале XXI вв. WWE скупила несколько маленьких промоушенов, а также крупных конкурентов — World Championship Wrestling (WCW) и Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) — оба промоушена были приобретены владельцем тогда ещё World Wrestling Federation (WWF) (в ходе судебных разбирательств с World Wildlife Fund (Всемирным фондом дикой природы) рестлинг-промоушен был вынужден сменить имя на WWE) Винсентом Кеннеди Макмэном в начале 2001 года. Помимо WWE, всемирно известными промоушенами можно считать американские Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) и Ring of Honor (ROH); мексиканские Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre и Asistencia Asesoría y Administración; японские New Japan Pro Wrestling, All Japan Pro Wrestling и Pro Wrestling Noah. Говоря о рестлинге, необходимо помнить о двух «мирах», которые оный соединяет. Первый из них — жизнь на ринге, роль рестлера, всё предписанное сценарием и происходящее во время шоу. Второй — жизнь вне ринга, «реальная жизнь» рестлеров — их реальные травмы (которые, как бы то ни было, могут быть обыграны и в сюжете), личная жизнь. Так или иначе, существует проблема непонимания различия этих двух «миров», и часто отморозок на ринге считается отморозком в реальной жизни (что, вообще-то, часто бывает ошибочным мнением). Рестлеры, использующие своё собственное имя для персонажа, чаще других сталкиваются с подобными проблемами. Часто приходится разъяснять, что происходящее с персонажем — это вовсе не означает то, что это же происходит с человеком в жизни вне ринга. Многие исполнители решают проблему взятием псевдонима для своего персонажа. Псевдоним может быть «говорящим», дающим общее представление о персонаже. Но иногда рестлеры дают своим персонажам особенности, которых те придерживаются в реальной жизни. Ярким примером является рестлер WWE СМ Панк — его персонаж построен на элементе отрицания алкоголя, табака и наркотиков (straight edge), этого же принципа СМ Панк придерживается и вне роли. Нет точного и единого мнения о том, когда профессиональный рестлинг перешёл к структуре развлечений. На протяжении долгих лет рестлеры жили своими персонажами, давая осознать поклонникам рестлинга правдоподобность сей индустрии, поддерживая популярность как рестлинга в целом, так и персонажей в частности. Поддержание иллюзии правдоподобности в рестлинг-кругах называется «кейфебом» (''kayfabe). Настоящие мастера рестлинга могут с лёгкостью скрывать свою личную жизнь, вживаться в роль персонажа — это и называется «кейфеб». Бывают случаи, когда на шоу происходит нечто, не прописанное заранее в сценарии, иначе — выход за рамки персонажа. Такие моменты называются ''«шу́тами» (''shoot)'' и не приветствуются в крупных рестлинг-промоушенах, так как это нарушает целостность сюжетов и рушит понятие кейфеба. С другой стороны, шуты очень сильно поддерживаются аудиторией, которая считает выход рестлера из роли своего персонажа чем-то особенным — как правило, это уже повидавшая многое публика, распознающая, что является кейфебом, а что шутом. Шутом можно назвать всё, что не было прописано заранее — интервью, приём, разговор с публикой. Шут может подействовать как на пользу рестлеру, так и может сломать что-то в его роли. Нередко применяются «шуты-обманки» — предписанное в сценарии действие, но выглядящее при этом как шут. Тем не менее, шуты занимают крайне малую часть в шоу, иногда даже не являются замеченными — большинство событий строго прописываются в сценарии шоу. Публичное распространение того факта, что рестлинг — это постановка, развлекательный продукт, а не вид спорта вызвало смешанную реакцию среди фанатов. Несмотря на это, некоторые рестлинг-промоушены пытаются показывать реальность происходящего, а некоторые (в том числе WWE) напрямую сообщают, что рестлинг — это развлечение. Профессиональный рестлинг можно сравнить с театральной постановкой, так как имеется собственная «сцена», где происходит действие — ринг, окружающее его пространство и декорации. Понятие четвёртой стены в рестлинге, тем не менее, гораздо более ограничено, чем в той же театральной постановке. Публика играет важную роль в ходе действия рестлинг-шоу — её реакция важна для определения роли персонажа. Часто в отдельные сюжеты вовлекаются от двух и более персонажей, примыкающие к разным сторонам — как правило, основной концепцией является «хороший против плохого». Естественно, за примкнувшего к хорошей стороне (его в рестлинге называют «фейсом» (''face)'' — это персонаж, совершающий хорошие поступки и в концепции «борющийся со злом») болеет аудитория, а примкнувший к стороне «плохишей» (плохих парней в рестлинге называют «хилами» (''hee''l)) получит гневную реакцию. Тем не менее, в современном рестлинге понятия фейс/хил сильно размыты — аудитория в разных местах встречает рестлеров по-разному — даже фейса могут освистать, а хил будет купаться в лучах славы и восхваления. Стоит оговориться — правил в рестлинге, как таковых, нет. Существуют определённые стандарты, которых одни промоушены придерживаются, другие внедряют собственные стандарты. Как бы то ни было, выдумать что-то ответвлённое от основного понятия рестлинга представляется крайне трудным, и чаще всего в основе своей рестлинг, подающийся тем или иным промоушеном, схож. Другое дело, что одно и то же правило может быть оговорено по-разному, что даёт свободу в создании собственной концепции шоу. Таким образом, правила, перечисленные ниже — основные, устоявшиеся в главных промоушенах в течение десятков лет. Матчи начинаются в структуре, имеющей две стороны или более — их называют «углами» (''corners). В каждом углу может располагаться по одному рестлеру, или же по команде из двух или более исполнителей. Большинство командных матчей основаны на структуре ''«передачи тага» (''tag team). В матче может быть лишь один (либо ни одного) победитель — будь то отдельный исполнитель или команда. Победа ''(фолл — «fall») причисляется следующими путями: *Удержание (пин — «pin») — рестлер прижимает оба плеча оппонента к рингу, после чего происходит отсчёт (как правило) до трёх (чаще всего отсчёт производит рефери, хлопая ладонью по поверхности ринга — обычно для удержания необходимо «отстучать» три раза, разные условия могут увеличить или уменьшить это количество). *Болевой (submission) — рестлер проводит оппоненту болевой приём, после которого тот может сдаться, просигнализировав рефери о неспособности продолжать бороться с захватом *Дисквалификация — нарушив предписанные для данного типа матчей правила, рестлер проигрывает оный по дисквалификации. Некоторые типы матчей включают особое правило «Без дисквалификаций», в котором победа данным путём не может быть засчитана *Отсчёт (countout) — если рестлер находится за рингом больше указанного времени, рефери может присудить его оппоненту победу по отсчёту. В некоторых типах матчей победа по отсчёту засчитана быть не может *Нокаут — физическая неспособность рестлера продолжать бой. Победа по удержанию или болевому в обычном матче засчитывается только в случае того, если попытки удержания или проведения болевого проведены в пределах ринга. Так или иначе, некоторые правила предусматривают возможность проведения удержаний и болевых в любом месте вне ринга. Стандартом для сегодняшнего рестлинга является один фолл — для победы необходимо лишь раз заполучить фолл любым возможным путём. В начале своего пути к развитию, в профессиональном рестлинге чаще применялись правила «2 из 3» (''2 out of 3 falls)'' или «3 из 5» (''3 out of 5 falls)'' — в таком случае для победы рестлеру необходимо заработать два или три фолла соответственно — любым возможным путём, предусмотренным правилами для данного типа матча. В наше время «2 из 3» и «3 из 5» также применяется, но гораздо реже. Тем не менее, британские рестлинг-промоушены используют за основу именно получение двух фоллов для победы. Рестлинг-матч может быть ограничен временными рамками — если по истечению времени ни один из оппонентов не получит достаточное количество фоллов для победы, будет объявлена ничья. Альтернативой матчу с временными рамками является тип матча «Железный человек» (''Iron Man match)'' — победа присуждается тому рестлеру, чьё количество фоллов по истечению времени будет больше, чем количество фоллов оппонента. В матчах, в которых участвуют более двух участников, может быть задействована система «исключения из матча» (''elimination system). Тот рестлер, против которого будет заработан фолл, будет исключён из матча. Тем не менее, в многосторонних поединках используется и правило одного фолла — для победы достаточно заработать лишь один фолл, несмотря на то, на ком тот будет получен. Защита титулов в многосторонних поединках означает то, что для титульной победы не обязательно получать фолл на чемпионе. В титульных поединках чемпион обладает особым преимуществом — если он будет дисквалифицирован или проиграет по отсчёту, титул не перейдёт к победившему матч. К слову, многосторонние поединки обычно включают в себя правило ''«Без дисквалификаций и отсчётов» (другими словами — No Holds Barred) — таким образом, разрешается использование стульев, столов и других посторонних предметов в качестве вспомогательных. Множество типов матчей, изобретённых в последние 20-30 лет, включают в себя иные виды получения победы. К примеру, лестничный матч — матч без дисквалификаций и отсчётов, в котором главной целью является заполучить при помощи подъёма по лестнице того, что висит над рингом — это может быть титул или какой-либо другой предмет. Оппоненты будут всячески мешать друг другу и искать способ, как добраться до заветного предмета. В WWE используются многосторонние лестничные матчи Money in the Bank], целью в котором является забрать висящий чемодан, в котором находится контракт на получение титульного матча в любое время в любом месте в течение года с момента получения этого контракта. Другим особенным типом матча является «королевская битва» (''battle royal). Матч начинается со множеством рестлеров на ринге. Целью является исключение всех оппонентов путём выкидывания их через верхний канат ''(''over the top rope). Победителем объявляется единственный оставшийся на ринге. WWE также имеет свою вариацию матча — ''Royal Rumble. Матч начинают два рестлера, через каждые 90 секунд (по новым правилам, ранее — через каждые 120 секунд) на ринг поднимается по участнику, это будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока все участники (обычно — тридцать) не выйдут на ринг. Цель — остаться единственным из всех. Победа в этом матче гарантирует матч на главном PPV года в WWE — WrestleMania. Ход каждого матча контролируется рефери, выносящим финальный вердикт и присуждающим победу тому или иному исполнителю (этот факт является кейфебом, так как финал матча и его победитель определяется сценаристами («бу́керами», ''bookers)'' за кулисами). Многие хилы используют «рефери-бампы» (referee bumps — так в рестлинге называют удар или толчок судьи, после которого матч на некоторое время остаётся без судейства (обычно во время отсутствия судьи происходят драматичные моменты, проводятся коронные приёмы, а хилы в это время производят свойственные «плохишам» действия — пользуются посторонними предметами, помощью напарников и используют другие нечестные приёмы). Рефери-бампы иногда происходят случайно (хотя и предписываются в сценарии) — во время схватки рестлеров рефери порой оказывается в ненужном месте и получает удар. Как правило, рефери в рестлинг-промоушенах остаются анонимными, но крупные промоушены не только называют имена своих судей, но порой даже задействуют их в сюжетах. Существует тип матча, в котором роль рефери отводится назначенному ранее рестлеру или знаменитости, вовлечённой в сюжет промоушена (''Special Referee match). Так, на TNA Hard Justice в 2005 году специальным рефери стал член Зала Славы UFC Тито Ортис. Специальный рефери-хил часто пользуется преимуществом, чтобы помочь рестлеру-хилу одержать победу над рестлером-фейсом. Так, рефери-хил может: *быстрее отсчитывать во время удержания хилом, медленнее — во время удержания фейсом; *позволять хилу использовать нечестные приёмы против фейса, не обращая на них внимания; *участвовать в избиении фейса. Матчи проводятся на ринге с постеленным матом и со стойками в каждом углу. Три горизонтально натянутых каната окружают ринг, соединяясь в стяжке ''(«тёрнбакл» — ''turnbuckle)'' со стойками ринга. Для безопасности, на стяжки одеваются подушки, а вокруг ринга расстилают мягкие маты. Барьеры ограждают ринг от публики. Большую часть матча рестлеры проводят на ринге. Иногда, в соответствии с правилами и типом, матч может продолжиться за рингом и даже в зрительном зале. Обычные правила командных матчей допускают присутствие только одного «легального» рестлера от каждой команды на ринге одновременно. Для передачи права выйти на ринг другому члену команды между рестлерами должен произойти физический контакт (обычно право передаётся путём хлопка в ладонь одного рестлера другому). В рестлинге это называется ''таг (tag). У передавшего таг рестлера есть пять секунд на то, чтобы покинуть ринг. Во время этого промежутка времени может быть произведён быстрый командный приём на ринге. «Нелегальные» рестлеры должны находится за канатами, ожидая тага. Во многих промоушенах, таг считается правильным, если во время его произведения рестлер за канатами дотронулся до подушки или верёвки тёрнбакла в углу его команды. Правила матча могут изменять количество возможных легальных рестлеров на ринге, вплоть до всех участников команды. Иногда многосторонние матчи по правилам «каждый сам за себя» ''(''every man for himself)'' включают в себя своего рода командные правила. Вне кейфеба это делается для возможности рестлерам поочередно отдыхать, таким образом на ринге всегда остаются свежие и отдохнувшие рестлеры, следовательно и матч проводится в более быстром темпе. Ярким примером является четырёхсторонний вид матча «каждый сам за себя» Fatal Four-Way — только два рестлера активно действуют на ринге, в то время как два других находятся за рингом и «отдыхают». В командном матче «торнадо» (''Tornado Tag Team match)'' все участники матча являются легальными, и факт передачи тага отсутствует. Торнадо-матчи проводятся без правил и дисквалификаций. В дополнение к стандартным правилам, рестлер не может удерживать собственного командного партнёра, даже если это технически возможно по правилам матча (к примеру, в матче «торнадо» или трёхстороннем командном матче). Данное правило названо «Незаконным правилом» (''Outlaw Rule), в честь первых попытавшихся произвести удержание друг друга (для нечестной защиты своих командных титулов) ''Дорожного Пса (Road Dogg) и '' Билли Ганна (Billy Gunn), более известных как команда ''«Преступники Нового Века» (''New Age Outlaws). Рестлер не имеет права проводить удары закрытым кулаком и носком ботинка. Запрещаются также укусы и плевки в глаза. Рестлеры могут поднимать друг друга и проводить всяческие ударные приёмы. Некоторые из них, так или иначе, запрещены в некоторых промоушенах (такие как, например, ''пайлдрайвер (''piledriver)). Исполнитель может прыгать на оппонента, вне зависимости от того, стоит тот или лежит. Проводиться летящий приём может любым способом, за исключением укусов, удушений и воздействий на глаза во время приёмов. Любой рестлер может быть атакован оппонентом(ами)'' в любое время из любой позиции. Любой приём должен быть прерван после того, как рестлер, принимающий приём, схватился за канаты. После контакта рестлера с канатами, рефери начинает отсчёт, по истечении пяти секунд судья может дисквалифицировать атакующего рестлера (в зависимости от правил матча, дисквалификация может быть не предусмотрена). Обычно такая мера предусмотрена для болевых — рестлер, проводящий болевой приём, вынужден отпустить оппонента, как только тот коснётся канатов и судья зафиксирует контакт. Если во время удержания нога или рука удерживаемого рестлера находится на канате или под ним и судья это увидел, удержание должно быть прервано. Каждая из этих мер прекращения приёма называется в рестлинге «rope break». Исключением из правила являются приёмы, при проведении которых атакующий рестлер сам находится на верхнем канате — тогда защищающийся рестлер может атаковать оппонента. Попытка удержания считается успешной только тогда, когда оба плеча удерживаемого рестлера находятся на матах. В этом случае рефери начинает отсчёт — в качестве констатации проведения успешного удержания он проводит три хлопка по мату (three count). Для проведения удержания атакующему рестлеру достаточно положить на лежащего на лопатках оппонента любую часть тела — в том числе руку или ногу. Нечестные методы проведения удержания включают помощь канатов (рестлер-хил держится за канаты, усиливая давление на соперника. В случае, если рефери увидит контакт удерживающего с канатами, он остановит отсчёт) и удерживание оппонента за одежду (опять же для усиления давления). В случае, если плечи обоих рестлеров находятся на матах, после проведения удержания присуждается ничья, и, как правило, назначается матч-реванш (порой следующий прямо за завершившимся ничьей поединком). Джон Лэйфилд во время работы комментатором на WWE Friday Night SmackDown отметил, что многие рестлеры проводят удержания чуть ли не в начале матча, зная, что оппонент не сильно вымотан. Этот подход так или иначе принесёт плоды в будущем — ведь для того, чтобы вырваться из удержания, необходимо тратить силы. Удержание можно сравнить с отсчётом технического нокаута в боксе — разве что в боксе отсчёт ведётся на протяжении десяти секунд против трёх в рестлинге. Этот факт породил фразу «Чтобы победить оппонента, тебе хватит и трёх секунд» ("It only takes three seconds to beat your opponent"). И правда — с виду непобедимые тяжеловесы могут легко быть удержаны путём сворачивания (roll-up). В случае, когда рестлер заставляет оппонента сдаться (путём болевого или любым другим способом заставив его отказаться от продолжения участия в матче), ему также причисляется победа (или фолл). Захват рестлера в болевой также может привести к его нокауту. К примеру, в WWE рефери поднимает руку рестлера, затем отпуская её, таким способом определяя, находится ли рестлер в нокауте. Если рука захваченного в болевой рестлера опустится три раза и рестлер не сможет найти в себе силы для поднятия оной в воздух, судья зафиксирует нокаут. В настоящее время, всё чаще победа таким путём причисляется к победе путём успешного проведения болевого. Победа путём нокаута оппонента причисляется также после того, как рестлер не сможет отвечать на жесты судьи. Как правило, такой победы достигали рестлеры, чьим гиммиком была психическая неуравновешенность — они не стремились к победе, а лишь старались максимально нагнать страха на всех. Несмотря на то, что в титульном матче чемпионство технически выигрывается только путём удержания или успешного проведения болевого, если чемпион находится в нокауте, он также теряет свой титул. Рестлер может устно проинформировать рефери о нежелании продолжать бой. Рестлер также может проинформировать о своём желании сдаться, несколько раз постучав ладонью по матам. Для того, чтобы добраться до канатов, рестлер может помогать себе передвигаться, опираясь рукой о маты, и это не будет считаться желанием заключённого в болевой рестлера сдаться. Болевые всегда были ключевым действием в профессиональном рестлинге — с самого зарождения, с появления «catch»-рестлинга. Правда, после того, как «захватный» рестлинг стал сменяться более активным и ударным, применение болевых стало менее активным. Тем не менее, даже в современном рестлинге существуют исполнители, которые известны за счёт проведения своих коронных болевых. Известными мастерами болевых конца XX — начала XXI вв. можно назвать Криса Джерико, Рика Флэра, Брета Харта, Курта Энгла, Кена Шемрока, Гробовщика, Дина Маленко и Криса Бенуа. Их болевые захваты проводятся более корректно и сильно, тем самым уменьшая шансы противника сопротивляться. Такие рестлеры, как Джон Сина со своим болевым STF, Дэниел Брайан с болевым No Lock (ранее — Lebell Lock, разновидность кроссфейса (crossface) и Альберто Дель Рио с захватом руки Cross Armbreaker вернули болевые в качестве коронных приёмы в сегодняшний профессиональный рестлинг. Рестлер Миз в 2013 году перенял у Рика Флэра болевой захват — «четвёрку» (Figure Four Leglock). С помощью «четвёрки» Миз выиграл уже не один матч, сделав болевой своим коронным приёмом. Победа по отсчёту (countout, count out) присуждается рестлеру, стоящему на ринге, чей оппонент не смог взобраться на ринг в течение времени, отсчитанного рефери. Как правило, отсчёт в стандартных типах матчей ведётся до десяти, в Японии — до двадцати. Если оба рестлера не успели взобраться на ринг до истечения времени, матч завершается ничьей. Отсчёт начинается заново, как только рестлер, находящийся на ринге, спускается на маты за ринг (такой приём называется американскими комментаторами «breaking the count». Если рестлер возвращается обратно, отсчёт продолжается для его оппонента. Если оба рестлера возвращаются на ринг, судья прекращает отсчёт. Поражением по отсчёту также считается дисквалификация рестлера за то, что тот не прервал болевой приём на добравшемся до канатов сопернике в течение пяти секунд. Во многих промоушенах в титульных матчах поражение чемпиона по отсчёту обычно не приводит к потере титула. Так или иначе, ответственное за назначение боёв лицо может добавить условие, в котором чемпион сможет потерять титул, проиграв по отсчёту. Дисквалификация (английская аббревиатура — DQ) случается, если один из рестлеров нарушает правила матча, что автоматически приводит к его проигрышу в текущем матче. К слову, поражение по отсчёту тоже можно считать дисквалификацией, (матч заканчивается поражением рестлера, нарушившим одно из правил матча) но при этом, как правило, дисквалификацию и поражение по отсчёту разделяют как разные понятия. Обычно матчи без дисквалификации также отменяют правило отсчёта за рингом, но бывают и редкие случаи, когда отсчёты за рингом продолжаются даже в No DQ-матче. Дисквалификация может наступить следующими путями: *Рестлер проводит нечестные и запрещённые приёмы или удары. Примером можно снова назвать отказ от прекращения болевого в течение пяти секунд после того, как оппонент достиг канатов, а также запрещённые всеобщими негласными правилами приёмы — хватание за волосы, тычки в глаза, удушения, укусы. Запрещены также и удары закрытым кулаком. *Вторжение в матч постороннего рестлера и его последующая атака одного из рестлеров приводит к победе атакованного и автоматической дисквалификации его оппонента. Иногда такими трюками пользуются дружественные рестлеры — один атакует другого, что приводит к его победе в матче. Примером можно привести матч в WWE в феврале 2009 года, когда Шон Майклз, находившийся на стороне Джона «Брэдшоу» Лэйфилда, атаковал оного, что привело Джона к лёгкой победе. *Удар оппонента посторонним предметом, не разрешённым к использованию в матче. *Использование запрещённых промоушеном приёмов. *Направленный удар в пах. «Направленный» здесь является главным словом, потому что, к примеру, приём inverted atomic drop, будучи направленным именно на область промеж ног, не является запрещённым и его использование не приведёт к дисквалификации — ведь направлен приём не на пах, а на копчик соперника. *Намеренная атака на рефери. *Хватать рестлера за одежду во время удержания также запрещено, но дисквалификация за это наступает крайне редко — чаще всего судья просто прекращает отсчёт удержания. *В мексиканских и японских рестлинг-промоушенах запрещено стягивать маску на лице лучадора. *В National Wrestling Alliance дисквалификация наступает за бросок рестлера за ринг через верхний канат. *В Royal Rumble-матче запрещено входить на ринг, если рестлер не является участником матча или ещё не наступило время, назначенное для его выхода. *В смешанном командном матче (рестлер+рестлерша) запрещено рестлеру атаковать рестлершу, и наоборот. В WWE в поздние 90-ые часто проводились матчи «рестлер против рестлерши», но после матча 81 Винса Макмэна против его дочери Стефани Макмэн матчи такого типа были запрещены. В моменты, когда рефери отвлечён и не видит факта нарушения правил, дисквалификация не наступает. Как правило, рефери немедленно завершает матч дисквалификацией одного из рестлеров после удара в пах, удара посторонним предметом, вторжения постороннего рестлера или после атаки на самого рефери. В WWE дисквалификация наступает только если рефери видел факт нарушения правил — даже просмотр видеозаписи не решает ситуацию (в некоторых случаях, проводятся мини-сюжеты с видеозаписями и судьями — недовольный рестлер, против которого были нарушены правила, предоставляет запись и требует от рефери объяснения). Тем не менее, не все атаки на судью приводят к дисквалификации атаковавшего — пресловутые «рефери-бампы», после которых рефери находится в состоянии нокаута, чаще всего проводятся для придания матчу драматизма — после того, как был произведён «рефери-бамп», один из рестлеров может начать удержание, проводить болевой или нарушить правила, но судья не сможет этого увидеть и зафиксировано в итоге матча это не будет. Во время удержания или болевого на замену выбитого из матча судьи часто прибегает другой рефери, но зафиксировать победу, как правило, он не успевает — защищающийся рестлер за это время успевает вырваться из удержания или болевого. В случае, когда оба рестлера (или обе команды) нарушают правила, рефери фиксирует обоюдную дисквалификацию. Матч заканчивается ничьей. После этого возможно назначение матча-реванша позднее на этом же шоу или на каком-либо другом. Достаточно давно существовало ещё одно правило, нарушая которое, рестлер признаётся диквалифицированным. Если рестлер сдался после болевого, а проводящий болевой оппонент не отпускает сдавшегося, судья вправе изменить решение и дисквалифицировать нарушителя, присудив победу его сопернику. Существуют приёмы, которые запрещены к проведению в том или ином промоушене — это может происходить как сюжетно, так и по вполне реальным обстоятельствам. За проведение таких приёмов также происходит дисквалификация. Реальный запрет на проведение приёмов происходит, если тот или иной приём признаётся опасным или сложным по исполнению. Тем не менее, проведение запрещённого в промоушене приёма может быть разрешено одному или нескольким исполнителям, если те могут проводить его без проблем. В титульных матчах большинства популярных промоушенов титул не меняет обладателя в случае дисквалификации чемпиона. Но если рестлер-чемпион «дисквалифицирует себя» намеренно, часто назначается реванш прямо после завершения нечестного поединка. Как и в случае с поражением по отсчёту, это правило может быть исключено из набора правил-преимуществ чемпиона (champion's advantage) и дисквалификация чемпиона приведёт к переходу титула его оппоненту. Существуют промоушены, чьи правила базируются на отсутствии дисквалификации в матчах. В 90-ые годы прошлого века существовал промоушен Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), в котором и проводились такого типа матчи. Сейчас инди-аналогом ECW можно считать Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) — рестлеры данного промоушена борются без правил и дисквалификаций, используя самые разнообразные посторонние предметы. Во времена прославленной эры «Attitude» в WWE, начавшейся в 1997 году и продолжавшейся вплоть до ранних 2000-ых, матчи без дисквалификации стали изюминкой промоушена. В 1998 году был введён Хардкорный Титул, проживший до 2002 года. С его внедрением были внедрены и новые типы матчей без дисквалификации, включая: *Столы, Лестницы и Стулья (Tables, Ladders and Chairs) (модифицированный лестничный матч, в котором использование всех трёх предметов для получения заветного титула не запрещено); *Хардкорный матч (Hardcore match) (матч без дисквалификации с возможностью удержания где угодно, в том числе за пределами арены, где проводится шоу); *«Титул на кону круглосуточно» (24/7 On the Line title) (Хардкорный Титул защищается везде, где только можно, при наличии рядом судьи). Матч может закончиться ничьей. Ничья может наступить в случае обоюдной дисквалификации соперников (обоюдный проигрыш по отсчёту также относится к обоюдной дисквалификации), а также в случае двойной победы (если оба плеча обоих рестлеров находятся на матах, тогда удержание проводится для обоих рестлеров одновременно) или в случае обоюдного нокаута — если рестлеры не сумеют подняться хотя бы на колени в течение отсчёта рефери до десяти. Как и в случае с дисквалификацией или поражением по отсчёту, титульные матчи обычно не завершаются переходом титула от одного рестлера к другому в случае ничьей. В другом случае, титул попросту становится вакантным. Одной из вариаций наступления ничьей является ничья по истечению времени — когда рестлеры не могут выявить победителя в течение ограниченного времени матча. Матч может признан отменённым, в случае если условие для победы в матче не может быть выполнено. Отмена поединка может быть применена в случае атаки всех участников матча посторонним рестлером, потери рефери контроля над матчем, получения рестлером настоящей травмы, не прописанной сюжетом или в случае невозможности начать матч (рестлер, участвующий в матче, не появился на арене, не хватает времени для проведения матча). Ничья и отмена поединка — разные понятия, так как ничья включает в себя возможность выполнения условия для победы — удержания, проведения болевого и т. п. Эти термины часто используются как взаимозаменяемые, хотя это является технически неверно. В серии Mortal Kombat (серия игр) стиль с таким названием использовали Хсу Хао в Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance и Мясо в Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Джакс также часто использует приёмы из рестлинга в различных играх серии, но официально его стиль никогда рестлингом неназывался. Категория:Боевые стили